


The Birds and the Bees: Magus Edition

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute Kids, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Rin helpfully shares her knowledge with Ayako.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Birds and the Bees: Magus Edition

At recess, Rin puts her hands on her tiny hips and says, “Mitsuzuri, you’ve been acting weird all day. Did something happen?”

“Oh, you could tell?” Ayako rubs the back of her neck. “It’s just… I woke up in the middle of the night last night ‘cause there was a loud noise, and when I peeked in my parents’ room…” She glances around, then whispers the rest in Rin’s ear.

“That’s it?” Rin asks. “Don’t you know anything? Your parents were just transferring energy.”

Ayako blinks. “Huh?”

Eager to share her knowledge, Rin holds up one finger. “Father said that people keep their energy in their bodies, and when they connect they can share it with each other. Your mom was probably just out of energy and your dad was helping her.”

“…Huh. I guess that makes sense.” Ayako tilts her head. “Do your parents do that?”

With complete confidence, Rin says, “Definitely not. Father and Mother both have lots of energy, so they’d never do anything gross like that if they didn’t have to.”


End file.
